


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by sarsarm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsarm/pseuds/sarsarm
Summary: When a senseless attack rocks the Aoba Johsai team, they find support and relationships blooming in unpredictable places.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

It was two weeks before the beginning of the Spring High Tournament when Iwaizumi realized something was wrong. It was unlikely any one else noticed such a subtle change, but having known Oikawa for the majority of his life, he knew him like the back of his hand. No one was perfect, not even Oikawa, and of course he had his off days. But today was different. He was distracted, sending messy tosses to the wrong side of the court and the hitters were consistently being shut down by blockers. He was frazzled- apologizing profusely to the team before doing the same exact thing in the next play. 

Oikawa never messed up this consistently- one of his many strong points was the ability to immediately correct and move on from his mistakes. The remainder of the team teased him, obviously enjoying seeing the usually confident setter struggling. The team probably thought Oikawa was just having a rough day, and were likely thankful that it was happening during a practice match rather than an actual game. But Iwaizumi could tell from the creases on Oikawa’s face and the way he pretended to laugh off his mistakes that there was something deeper going on. 

Iwaizumi searched his mind to figure out what could be occurring in Oikawa’s life that could be causing this. Maybe girl troubles? No, Oikawa’s one true love was volleyball, and he would never allow a girl to interfere with his volleyball performance, especially so close to the beginning of Spring High. Maybe a death in the family? Maybe he’s sick? Iwaizumi’s mind flew to horrible conclusions- Oikawa could be diagnosed with a terminal illness and still want to play volleyball as usual. 

He was pulled from this thoughts at the sound of the whistle: the game had ended 25-19. They had lost to a nearby university team, and although it wasn’t unusual for them to lose practice games, it was never Oikawa’s performance that caused it. Thankfully, the team didn’t seem to mind, simply shouting “It’s alright, we’ll get ‘em next time” and “we all have bad days” while placing solid slaps to the setter’s back.  
Oikawa, on the other hand, looked on the verge on a breakdown. His fake smile pained Iwaizumi, and he could see anger and disappointment burning in his eyes. He watched as he ducked under the net to shake hands with the opposing team’s captain. The smile on Oikawa’s face likely fooled everyone else, but it was all wrong- a weak attempt at covering up his true emotions. Something was amiss, and he had to talk to Oikawa. He waited until the two captains had finished their small talk, not missing the way Oikawa’s face fell when he thought no one was looking.

‘Oi, Trashkawa.” He jogged to where Oikawa stood. “What’s wrong with you today?” Iwaizumi knew that being blunt and straightforward was the best way to get information from Oikawa. 

“Iwa-chan, you’ve never had a bad day before? I’ll get some rest and be fine tomorrow.”

Iwaizumi expected the excuse and knew he would have to keep pushing to get an answer. Something about the look in Oikawa’s eyes, however, told him that prodding wasn’t the best choice. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But I’m here if you want to talk about it.” Oikawa couldn’t hide the shock that came over his face at seeing the calmer, gentler side of Iwaizumi that rarely emerged. Iwaizumi simply walked away, going to help his teammates clean up the gym. 

————

He was surprised to see Oikawa waiting for him by the door of the gym, a nervous look in his eyes. His hesitant demeanor was so out of character that it struck fear in Iwaizumi’s heart, confirming his suspicions. He said goodbye to the rest of the team, heading out of the gym and merely glancing over when Oikawa began to walk next to him. They continued on their usual route home, Iwaizumi waiting for Oikawa to break the silence.

“I think… I have a stalker.” 

Iwaizumi had a physically stop himself from bursting out laughing. 

“What? That’s what it is? That’s why you were acting like the world was ending today? You coddle your little fanclub so much, it was only a matter of time before one of them got a little too obsessed with you.” Iwaizumi was relieved that he seemed to have completely misjudged the severity of the situation. 

“No, no. It’s not a fan. Quite the opposite, actually. All they text me are various ways they want to beat me up, and the phone number changes every time so I can’t block even it. They seem to know where I am all the time though, it’s creepy. Like last night, right when I got home, they texted me ‘Welcome home’.”

“Beat you up? Did they say why?” Iwaizumi’s level of concern was beginning to raise again. Maybe this was some fan that Oikawa hadn’t given enough attention to, or maybe it was some middle school girl that he rejected. But, maybe it wasn’t. Maybe this was a serious situation. 

“Not really.” Oikawa shrugged, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He pulled up his messages before handing the phone over. Iwaizumi had just taken the device into his hand when it buzzed, alerting him of a new text message. He immediately pulled up the message, noting that it came from an unknown number. 

Iwaizumi froze in his step, eyes meeting Oikawa’s in shock. He lifted the phone so Oikawa could see the message. In the white font of a text message, the words read: Hello, Iwa-chan!


End file.
